


Of Choices Made

by A_Z_C



Category: NCT (Band), WayV | WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/A_Z_C
Summary: Kun is the older half-brother to the crown prince, but just because he will not have to sit on the throne, does not mean that he doesn't have duties to his kingdom. Marriage to fortify relations is just one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. <3  
> I don't know when I will update next though I will try my best and do it as soon as I can.  
> Please remember that this is a work of fiction that does not reflect on the real people it mentions and please don't repost without permission.  
> I don't even remember how this idea came about but, I hope you enjoy!

“The council is talking about your marriage again.” Kun hears his aide say, as they both stand in his room. Kun pursuing his bookshelf, Jungwoo standing with the stack of books he has already chosen.

“When are they not?” the prince asks, handing another book to the seventeen-year-old.

The younger one frowns at him absentmindedly adjusting the books in his arms, “It seems serious this time, you know?”

Kun does not reply, except with a sigh. He settles down on the plush armchair next to the unlit fireplace. The other brunet sets the books down on the small table and sits down in the other armchair next to him.

“What are your thoughts on this, Kun?” the question is laden with meaning, and both the brunets in the room are aware of it.

Kun is smart enough that he does not lie, “I don't know how I should feel. I do not wish to be married yet, but this is my duty. The council is right, I am of age and there have been many offers, I cannot reject them all. But I just do not feel like I am ready to be tied down quite yet.”

“You also don't want to leave Chenle behind.” Jungwoo points out because Kun not lying does not mean he is telling the whole truth. The nineteen-year-old does not refute him. He just picks up the book at the top of the stack and opens it, flipping absently through the pages.

“Chenle is growing older you know? He has already stopped following me around everywhere and begging to sleep with me at night when he gets nightmares. But I am still very scared to leave him alone.” The brunet says, voice almost trailing off towards the end, eyes on the book in his hand.

“He was going to grow up anyways Kun, you can’t always protect him. He is meant to sit on the throne, he will have to learn to live without-” Jungwoo begins.

“I don’t want for him to be alone for as long as possible.” Kun cuts him off, almost brusque.

Kun does not cut people off like this, it is just another giant arrow pointing out that he is more agitated than he is letting on.

“Do you not trust me and Yuta to be there for him? In our ability to keep him safe?” the younger asks frankly and feels no pleasure when Kun blanches.

It is in moments like this that Kun feels it completely unfair how innocent Jungwoo can look even when being this blunt.

“I trust you, you know that-” Kun starts, placing his book down again.

“But with yourself and not with Chenle?” Jungwoo is relentless.

Kun looks at him, a frustrated look on his face and breathes in to retort but a loud-

“KUN GE!”

-cuts him off.

As one, the younger and the older turn to the door, the aforementioned crown prince runs into the room and throws himself at his brother.

“Chenle?” Kun questions, more than happy for the distraction, especially because it comes in the form of his brother. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Jungwoo pursue his lips and Kun knows he has not escaped the conversation.

“Ge, save me!” the younger pleads, looking at him with huge eyes.

Kun feels his lips twitch, “What did you do?” he asks as he moves so his brother is sitting in a better position on his lap.

“It wasn’t my fault!” he immediately protests, just as Jisung runs into the room as well.

Kun had been wondering where the twelve-year-old was, given how attached at the hip both boys always were.

“Kun ge! Jungwoo Ge! Save me!” he repeats, as he hides behind him.

The older two in the room sigh, “And what did you both do that you need saving from?” the aide asks dragging the squire out from behind the armchair and on his lap, so he is sitting in front of them.

Both the younger ones pout and point simultaneously at each other, “It was his fault!”

It is at this moment that Yuta Nakamoto decides to grace his cousins and their best friends with his presence.

He is grinning from ear to ear as he steps towards the foursome, “I just heard from a little bird that someone broke the windows of the library. I wonder who it could have been, hmm?”

Both Chenle and Jisung scowl at him, before they turn to Kun with the biggest teary eyes they can muster, “Please help Kun ge, it was an accident.”

Kun melts, as always weak for the younger boys.

Still, soft does not mean that he would not be strict, so he sighs and fixes them with a disapproving look, “We have talked about not playing in the library before, haven’t we?”

They both wilt, “We were playing in the courtyard this time, under the library windows. Chenle’s hand slipped.” Jisung says sullenly.

“Because you startled me!” the thirteen-year-old points out.

"Ah, and here I thought you were deliberate about it. No wonder you were so sloppy about covering up your traces. But don’t worry cousin will teach you better for next time." Yuta tuts, but everyone ignores him.

“I will talk to master Yixing so that he does not tell father about this.” Kun says and both the boys perk up at this, “But you will both come with me and apologize, alright?”

The boy's pout but nod. Both Jungwoo and Yuta are smiling and look a moment away from cooing at the scene.

“Ah Kun, ever the responsible one, what will we do once you are married and gone?” Yuta questions.

Kun glares at him and does not reply as he takes his younger brother and best friend by hand to guide them to the library.

Jungwoo and Yuta follow, one because he always stays by Kun’s side, the other because he says he is bored.

Yuta’s question remains unanswered until two days later.

_____________________________

The room is cold as always and Kun has never cared much for it, but the council always conveners here, and when they summoned him, he knew which room he was required to be in.

He is, as always, seated at the end of the huge rectangular table closer to the door, all the other ministers from the court gathered around his father on the other end.

He misses his aide something fierce right now, but the council for some reason never allows anybody else in here when they are holding a meeting.

This meeting, if this can be called that though, is finally starting to wind down.

“You are son of our beloved king and you come from two very distinguished noble families, Prince Kun, your marriage has always been a matter of the state, so we hope you give this it’s due thought.” the minister of finance’s voice is raspy and it reminds him of the autumn winds that blow outside. Still, her voice is a great deal warmer than the voice of the other ministers has been, and he takes comfort in that.

He is not required to give his opinion. It has already been decided, nonetheless, he gives her a small smile.

“You will have until Prince Chenle’s coming of age celebration to make your choice.” says another minister, his voice as serious as all the ones before him but lacking all the warmth.

A draft seems to blow into the room from somewhere and a shiver runs up his spine, but Kun keeps facing forward, keeps his breathing steady.

“Do you have anything to add son?” His father finally asks, his voice powerful and booming, almost out of place in a room that seems to try everything it can to seem serious and grave.

Kun does, of course, he does, but his additions will have a price and are unlikely to change much, so he shakes his head and gives his father his polite smile, “No father, I understand and accept the council’s decision.”

His father has an apologetic expression on his face, but he stands by the council.

“Would anybody else like to add anything?” his father addresses the others. Everyone remains silent, but Kun can make out the minister of ceremonies almost bouncing in his seat.

“Then it is in agreement. The messengers carrying our agreement shall be dispatched by the week’s end.” The king says.

And that adjourns the meeting.

_______________________________

Kun strides down the corridor, having taken his leave as soon as he could while remaining polite, and tries not to dwell for too long on what he has just been told.

It is a losing game, he knows, for his mind refuses to stray from the topic no matter how hard he tries.

“Chenle!” a shriek comes, starling the young prince, followed soon after by a burst high-pitched laughter.

Almost without thought, Kun feels a genuine smile unfurl on his lips as he walks to and looks out of the nearest window.

His brother seems to have something in his hand and is running across the courtyard, away from his playmate and ever-present shadow.

“Chenle!” the squire whines, running after the older, “give it back!”

The crown prince, of course, keeps running, “only if you take back what you said!” he calls back to his best friend.

Jisung ignores that running even faster after Chenle and refuses to take back what it was that caused his best friend offense.

Any other day and Kun would go down to the courtyard and see what the matter was, but today, no matter how much he loves his younger brother, he needs a moment to breathe.

With a sigh, he walks away and makes his way to his chambers. The servants look at him in askance and concern but none approaches him.

He is not surprised to find his aide in there, but he does wish that he could have had some time to absorb the information before his best friend jumps on him.

“You look glum, what happened?” The younger questions as soon as he lays his eyes on him, moving a little and patting the space next to him on the bed.

Kun collapses next to Jungwoo and wonders where to begin.

“Kun?” The brunet asks again, concern marring his handsome face, as he places a hand on his shoulder.

“They wish for me to be married by next year.” The prince begins.

“The council?” The aide asks, Kun nods back.

“To whom?” Jungwoo asks again, as he moves his hand slowly up and down his back.

“The decision is left to me, but I am to be courted by Prince Seo and Prince Wong.” Kun’s voice goes from melancholic to slightly embarrassed.

Jungwoo bites his lip to stop the smile that he can feel tugging. At least this is not all bad, he thinks. But right now is not the moment to tease Kun, “What has your father said?”

“He is in agreement with the council. I am of age, I should get married, and who better than our country's biggest trade partners?” Kun replies, letting his head rest on Jungwoo’s shoulders.

The taller of the two says nothing, because the decision of the council is final and unless given good reason, unlikely to change.

They had known this was coming, they had never thought it would be so soon though.

“And they will both court you?” The younger asks curiously, trying to move the conversation forward. He would much rather have Kun speak about it all now, then let anything fester in him. Jungwoo is well aware of the older's habit of keeping everything that bothers him to himself to not make others worry about him.

At this the older lets out a little whine again, trying his best to hide his face in his best friends shoulder, “Both the princes have shown interest in me, so Queen Wong and King Seo reached an agreement to let their children court me, so I can choose one of them.”

Jungwoo does not stop his smile this time but does stop the laugh that wishes to come out as well. Kun is aware that he is good-looking, hard to not know when you hear it from so many people, but he remains, as ever, oblivious to just how handsome he is.

“Stop laughing at me!” The older says, and Jungwoo can feel the heat radiating from the prince's face.

“I am not laughing, Kun.” He says, and this time doesn't bother to keep his giggles in.

Kun groans, “why are you my best friend?”

“At least you not being married off to Queen Irene.” Jungwoo reminds him, but by Kun’s inaudible grumble that is not exactly reassuring. And of course not, Kun harbored such a huge crush on her but remained scared of her for a long time. Then a slight misunderstanding led to an embarrassing moment and the prince now does everything in his power to hide from her if they are ever in the same vicinity.

His smile falls though as he thinks again about how he might lose his best friend soon. So with a heavier heart, he sighs before he continues, “When are they sending out the agreements?”

“In three days time, at first light.” Kun answers, “The craftsmen have reassured the council that the scrolls shall be done in two days, and the scribes will write on them the same day they get them.”

“And Chenle is still unaware.” Jungwoo does not ask this time, he is well aware that if the younger prince had known of his beloved elder brother's impending wedding, he would either be here crying and clinging or throwing another tantrum.

The nineteen-year-old does not reply this time. The answer is evident in the surrounding calm.

“You can't be there for everything you know.” Jungwoo reminds, gentle.

Kun bites his lip and nods his head, “I know, Woo, but I just don’t want to leave him.”

The brunet cards his hands through the older hair and says nothing.

“When will the ambassadors be told?” the younger questions after a few minutes of silence.

“I think both Taeyong and Sicheng were told right after I was left the meeting.” Kun mumbles.

“They will pen a letter today to send to their respective prince's today then.” Kun once again nods.

“Most likely.” he agrees, trying his best to hide his face the other brunet’s shoulder.

“Well if nothing else, at least you are happy with the matches.” the aide says trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Kun groans and prepares himself for all the teasing that awaits him in the future.

He is just happy that Yuta is still unaware if only for a few hours more. He can only take one teasing best friend at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really truly sorry for the delay. I have been sitting on this chapter for a while, but I was not happy with it, so I did not upload it. But it's been pretty long.  
> I also don't have a beta reader again, so if anybody is interested in helping out, and kicking my ass into writing every once in a while, HMU. My CC and twitter and tumblr are down below.  
> Anyways enjoy~

“Chenle, please.” Kun pleads as Jungwoo hovers nearby with the tray of food and a concerned look on his face, “Please eat something.”

 

“I don’t want to talk with you!” The thirteen-year-old says, a furious glare on his face. Jisung, sitting next to him also looks at Kun with anger.

 

The brunet shares a glance with Jungwoo, and the younger one shrugs, as lost as Kun was.

 

Kun purses his lips and sighs, “You are both behaving like children.”

 

Both the boys in a show of unity and displeasure turn away from him.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Kun could see Jungwoo’s lips twitching, and he feels a headache coming on.

 

The news of his upcoming courtship had spread like wildfire. The rumour mill had become more active than ever, so much so that even Yuta, the huge gossip, is starting to lose track.

 

Kun is still very surprised that Yuta did not find out about his impending courtship before he did. The older boy happens, of course, to be even more surprised. He is also because something this big happened right under his nose, more pouty and annoying than usual.

 

Chenle, on the other hand, did not become pouty. He skipped the middle-man and went straight to anger. He has refused to listen to his tutors and keeps running away from his classes. The younger prince seems determined to remain angry. He has also ignored all the attempts that Kun had made to talk to him in order to make amends.

 

Jisung has, obviously, followed his lead, scowling at the older prince and not talking at all in his presence.

 

“Jisung, please look at me.” He tries again, Chenle arm around Jisung tightens but neither of the boys even look at him.

 

Kun extends his hand to place it on the boy’s shoulder but Jisung slaps it away. Kun shoots them both a wounded look but is once again ignored.

 

Kun can feel frustration build in him and shoots his aide another pleading look. The other brunet shakes his head but then starts to move.

 

Jungwoo puts the food-laden tray down on the table before he crouches down in front of the boys. He looks at Chenle in the eye as he asks, “Can you at least tell us why you are angry?”

 

“You’re stupid if you don’t even know that, I expected better from you.” Chenle says giving him the look that all teenagers gave to people who they thought were being particularly stupid.

 

Kun resisted the urge to roll his eyes, leave it to Chenle to imitate their father.

 

Jungwoo does not sigh, but the older prince knows that he wants to. “You know that Kun would have to get married one day, then why are you so angry about it this time?” He asks instead.

 

The blond terrors soften a fraction, “Because he promised he would not leave us and now everyone is saying that after the marriage he will. That he will not live with us. They are saying that he will live in another kingdom and I won’t get to see him again. He lied to us.” Chenle sounds as angry as he does heartbroken.

 

Kun feels sick to his stomach and his heart hurts, he does not wish to leave Chenle. He always knew the separation would be difficult, for both of them, but he thinks he was too self-focused to ever notice just how much it might hurt his younger brother.

 

“Did you plan to keep him by your side forever?” his aide questions, head tilted to the side.

 

The crown prince nods, still frowning, “Once Jisung came of age he would marry Kun ge, and we would both make sure that he remained happy.” the blond says completely serious. Jisung at his side nods.

 

Kun chokes on air, and Jungwoo's eyes widen as he starts coughing in a very bad attempt at hiding his laughter.

 

From the door, another sound of laughter starts up. The older prince looks up to see his cousin standing in the doorway laughing at him and not even bothering to cover it. Sir Leeteuk stood next to him and just looked very fond and exasperated at them.

 

The two youngest in the room stare at the older ones incredulously, unsure why they were laughing. Their sullen looks turn confused as they looked at all the ‘adults’ in the room.

 

“They are being so weird.” Kun hears the squire whisper to Chenle, who nods. This apparently is enough for Yuta to start laughing even louder.

 

“Crown prince, Jisung it is time for your archery practice.” The oldest in the room says, after a moment. Both the boys pout at him but the knight remains unmoved. He was the only teacher whose classes they did not ditch. The fear must be genetic then.

 

Both the boys get up from the armchair that they were sharing and stomped out of the room grumpily.

 

Jungwoo, still giggling like a child, claims their place as his own.

 

Leeteuk rolls his eyes but gives Kun a small smile as his eyes follow both the boys. He then addresses Kun, making the prince sit up straight “I'll make sure to stop by the kitchens and that they eat something.”

 

“Thank you.” Kun replies with a grateful smile.

 

Leeteuk nods to him before he follows after the boys, most likely to make sure that they don’t escape.

 

“That went well.” his aide finally says, in the small moment of silence after the younger two have left, and they have both stopped laughing at him.

 

Kun glowered at them, but they are both unbothered so with a groan, he turns his head to suffocate himself with the pillow at the back of his armchair.

 

Yuta, the absolute brat, starts sniggering and then loudly laughing again. Jungwoo is at least polite enough to do it quietly.

 

When they finally do quite down, taking their sweet time doing it, Yuta shoots him a long glance.

 

He licks his lips and his serious face replaces his usual lazy smirk, as sudden as always, “You have been the talk of everyone ever since news of your courtship became public. The quiet prince is making too many waves.”

 

At this Kun finally looks up completely from where he was squashing his nose into the pillow, “What are they talking about now?”

 

His voice is filled with dread and Yuta's eyes show sympathy but his lips are pressed together in a thin line before he replies.

 

“They have been talking about your unorthodox courting in the past week, which is not that unusual. If Lucas and Johnny were not close and their mothers were not sister, I doubt that this arrangement would have worked out. But you know the kind of things that all those politicians think. It doesn’t help, that while this is beneficial for the country, in the long run, it also means that many a people’s dreams of marrying into the royal family through you have gotten sunk. There has been quite some discontent and grumbling.”

 

Kun sighs, his headache coming back full force. He hated politics with a passion, and it had just been a week since the announcement of his impending nuptials. He knows that eventually, people would stop talking, he just doesn't know how soon.

 

“The agreements got sent a couple of days ago. You should be receiving your first gifts soon.” Jungwoo says, in an attempt to lighten the mood and remove the doom cloud hanging over Kun.

 

Kun groans again, but before he can say anything Yuta chimes in, animated again, “Oh something else from both the princes is going to be coming in much sooner than the official gifts can.”

 

Kun stares at him, raising an eyebrow and demanding an answer. His cousin could not get away with saying cryptic sentences like that.

 

Yuta, though just smirked, content to bask in their attention, but when both Jungwoo and Kun keep staring, finally gives in, lounging back and theatrically parting with a clue, “I am pretty sure that both the princes will be sending something personal for you soon.”

 

“Oh, what do you mean by personal?” Jungwoo questions, leaning forward with curiousness.

 

“You’ll see what I mean soon.” is all that the other says though.

 

And even after both the younger men in the room hound him for hours, he remains unaffected and elusive about the answers.

 

_____________-

 

Noon approaches fast and the sun could finally be glimpsed between the clouds making the day warmer. It is a much-appreciated respite from the dreary autumn winds.

 

The east side of the castle is thus very cosy and Kun feels good as he walks hand in hand with Jungwoo to lunch. The smell of books still lingering in his nose.

 

Taeyong corners them in the corridor next to the historian's study, on their way back from a meeting with a small smile on his face.

 

He bows in greeting and Jungwoo disentangles himself from Kun to bow back, as the prince nods in acknowledgment.

 

“Your Highness,” He begins, extending an envelope that he pulls from his pocket, “I know that the official gifts have not arrived yet and will take another week to get here, but my Prince could not wait and has sent a small letter after hearing about your acceptance of the courting proposal.”

 

“Prince Seo should know that this is very inappropriate.” Jungwoo says in Kun’s stead, a teasing smile on his face, as rendered speechless, all Kun does is blush and stare bug-eyed at the letter.

 

The smile on Taeyong’s face edges more towards a grin as he counters with a conspiratorial wink, “Well, all is fair in love and war, and he wished to be the first to initiate a conversation to better steal away Prince Kun’s heart.”

 

“I say he is on a good way then.” Jungwoo replies to the redhead, linking his arm again with Kun’s.

 

“Oh, please stop, both of you!” Kun admonishes, taking the letter from the diplomat’s hand, his face the red of tomatoes.

 

The older reels his teasing in, until it is just a polite smile on his face again, “Prince Seo eagerly awaits your answer.”

 

Jungwoo bowed and Kun smiles embarrassedly even as he nods in goodbye.

 

“Thank you for delivering this letter, we will be sure to reply soon.” The brunet says before both he and Jungwoo take their leave.

 

If this was what Yuta meant and hid from him, Yuta was going to die.

 

Or well, get scolded thoroughly. Which for him, apparently, was the same.

 

_________________-

 

Afternoon tea finds Kun and Yuta sitting in the solar, as the smell of jasmine tea fills the air. In the background, one of the more trusted servants has started playing the harp. The afternoon sun, coming through the tall windows, illuminates the royal family room.

 

There is a debate between the two cousins, on the metal refining techniques that the neighboring country has started to use and its effects on trade that has started getting heated, when Jungwoo walks in like the cat who ate the canary.

 

“It _is_ cheaper, and the area is pretty close to the port, you know that it’ll be easy to make more goods and trade!” Yuta says.

 

Jungwoo walks over to the servants in the room and asks for some privacy. They silently take their leave.

 

“But it takes longer! They have also not put in as much effort as they should have into hiding how-” Kun’s retort gets cut off when Jungwoo clears his throat very loudly and pointedly.

 

Both brunets turn to the younger boy, the prince sitting up straight and raising an eyebrow, while his cousin lounges back and looks at him in askance.

 

“Yes, Jungwoo?” Kun says when his aide is not forthcoming.

 

“You will not believe who I just meet. Someone who was looking for you.” the younger says, a white envelope in his hand that he starts to fan himself with.

 

Kun’s eyes widen, “Prince Seo has written two letters?”

 

Yuta, on the other hand, lunges out his hand like a child, “I want to see that! Give me!”

 

Extremely agile, Jungwoo easily dances away and sticks his tongue out, because he too is a child. He then turns before tutting at Kun, “There are two princes courting you, Kun.”

 

Kun's face reddens again, so he hides it behind his hands.

 

“Is that from Prince Wong?” He says, voice muffled and absolutely embarrassed.

 

“It was delivered by Sicheng, apparently he came over with it as soon as he got it. I think he wanted to give you this before Taeyong gave you Prince Seo's letter. Obviously, though Prince Wong's letter took longer to arrive because he lives further away from us even if I suppose he sent it faster.” Jungwoo is not teasing as much as Kun thought he would. Rather, he sounds contemplative.

 

“You have two love letters to read, Kunnie!” Yuta whistles, because he, unlike Jungwoo, can never stop teasing, and Kun reaches over for a throw pillow to shut him up.

 

“I can't read them until this evening though.” He reminds over Yuta's yelp and attempts at dislodging the pillow Kun is holding over him.

 

Yuta might be his third favourite cousin, but he will not regret killing him. Yuta kicks his shin, and he lets go, skipping back and collapsing on the fainting couch. Yuta grins, even though at least his perfect hair is dishevelled now.

 

Jungwoo ignores their rough housing and nods, beaming wide, “Oh I can't wait for it to be evening so that we are alone and so that you can finally get to read both letters.”

 

Kun's face reddens again, both embarrassed and excited about the letters, and he lets out a pitiful whine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it was worth the delay, but I still hope you liked it? Leave comments please, constructive criticism and discussions always welcome.  
> I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) , [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) and [Tumblr](http://anisthasia-zewi-cortexz-blog.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me there.  
> <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! It wasn't a 5-month wait this time?  
> Anyways, this chapter is done. It's shorter than I wanted it to be but I couldn't keep sitting on it when it was done. The good thing? Chapter 4 is also nearly done and I'll probably upload it in a week or two ~  
> Also?? I have a beta-reader! [Delle](https://twitter.com/layverse)~ They're awesome! And you all should def check out their exo fics~  
> I hope you enjoy?

Dusk throws in the remnants of dying sunlight through the open window and three boys are sitting on a bed, bent over two unmarked envelopes.

 

Given the hour, they are alone in the bedroom. The servants, knowing that unless there is an emergency, the boys do not like being disturbed during their daily pre-dinner conversations, had cleared out from the prince’s chambers sometime ago.

 

The smallest of the three stares at the envelopes, hands twisting in his lap. The other two sit on his sides so they make a semi-circle and wait patiently for the prince to finally pick up the letters.

 

The brunet ignores the slight thrum of tension in the room and in him, biting his lip.

 

The letters cannot be bad and he won’t know their contents until he reads them, but still he hesitates.

 

Yuta shoves Kun a little and pokes his cheek, “Are you going to open them or keep staring like a buffon?”

 

Kun slaps his hand away and bites his lip again. There is nervousness in every fibre of his being right now, and he is as anxious as he is excited. He needs a moment more before he opens them.

 

Jungwoo, the best human to ever exist, stares at him and waits. He is good at that, waiting and staring and making Kun do his bidding.

 

“Kun~” Yuta croons again, because he is a pest and as impatient as can be.

 

Kun makes a noise in the back of his throat and finally, finally picks up one of the envelopes.

 

It was decided after much discussion that Kun would read Prince Seo’s letter first because it was the one he got first.

 

With butterflies in his stomach, Kun places the letter opener aside and slides the letter from it’s covering, his favourite human and his favourite pest reading over his shoulder.

  
  
  
  


_ Prince Qian, _

 

_ I hope you are well and that this letter arrives to you safely and in time. _

 

_ How are your brother Chenle and cousin Yuta? I have heard from Taeyong that Prince Chenle is growing to become quite mischievous and intelligent. An intelligence that I know is shared by you both. _

 

_ My prince, I hope you know that even in this final draft of my letter I realize I don't quite know what to say and how to express the joy I feel at your acceptance of my cousin and I's proposal. _

 

_ The chance to court you and someday, gods willing, getting chosen by you and marrying you, it is an opportunity I could not pass up. _

 

_ Your beauty is mesmerizing and your intelligence widely known. I have not seen you once since that night two years ago but even now I remember being awestruck at the sight of you. Being enraptured when you spoke, and falling a little in love when what you spoke registered. _

 

_ I realize though, that unlike you, I did not leave that much of an impression. Something that with this letter, and more following should you be willing to continue this correspondence, I wish to remedy. _

 

_ Alas, the fault therein lies within me, for I was too enthralled in your presence to do more than introduce myself and stare as you held conversations with the best minds in my country. _

 

_ Those minds and my heart seek you out again. _

 

_ Prince Qian, I have heard of your avid love for books and knowledge, something I and my country's vast libraries would be more than happy to satisfy and further. And it is on that note that I have sent you the courting gifts that you shall receive. _

 

_ I hope you love them and treasure them the way I will surely treasure your happy smile. For whenever your smile unfurls on your lips it makes you more enchanting than it should be possible for humans. _

 

_ Forgive me if this seems like flattery. I am very sincere but words to define someone like you fail me and are unlikely to exist in human tongue. _

 

_ I eagerly await your letter and reaction to my gifts. _

 

_ Yours always, _

 

_ Youngho Suh _

  
  
  
  


Prince Seo’s handwriting is beautiful, neat and flowing. It is an elegant cursive and reminds Kun of the royal scribes whose very work is to turn script into art.

 

Kun’s face is the red of the autumn leaves outside his windows as he finishes and puts the letter down.

 

“Flirty, isn’t he?” Yuta says in that tone which he uses when he is trying his best to suppress the teasing and laughter.

 

“He hasn’t said much about what you can reply to. Just seems curious about your reaction to his gifts and has showered you with compliments.” Jungwoo points out soon after.

 

“More like tried to drown.” Yuta counters, his voice still carefully controlled.

 

Kun groans, “This is not fair, I am no good at flirting like this.”

 

“Kun, I-” Yuta starts and coughs to hide the laughter that nearly bubbles out, “-I don’t know how to tell you this, but you, you don’t know how to flirt at all.”

 

The younger shoots him an offended glare and opens his mouth to retort when Jungwoo chimes in, “It’s true.”

 

There is a small smirk on the youngest’s face.

 

Kun takes a double take at his aide’s agreement and betrayal and Yuta finally bursts out laughing. He mumbles words from the letter and laughs harder still, flopping down on the bed and breaking the circle in which they were sitting.

 

Kun shoots them both a glare, “I do very much know how to flirt!”

 

There are tears in eyes of the oldest of the three as he howls and clutches his stomach.

 

“There is nothing to laugh at!” Kun says, throwing his hands in the air.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep better at night, your highness.” Jungwoo placates, picking up the remaining unopened envelope and passing it on to the prince.

 

Pouting at them both, the nineteen-year-old uses his letter opener again and slides out the folded paper.

 

Yuta, now panting and finally in control of himself, sits up again eagerly and curiously.

 

Both the oldest and youngest move a little until they can read the letter correctly as the prince unfolds it.

  
  
  
  


_ Prince Kun, _

 

_ I hope this letter gets to you in time. How are you? And how is Chenle and Jungwoo and Yuta? _

 

_ I am very glad that you said yes. I am really excited to court you and I really hope my letter got to you in time. I tried to send it as fast as I could. _

 

_ I hope you like the gifts that I have sent. I picked them myself and there might be a little surprise in them related to what we talked about when we last met. _

 

_ I hope it makes you smile again because your smile is beautiful. Hui Yin was wrong when she said that objective beauty does not exist. Clearly she had not met you. _

 

_ I am sure even the most staunch of people who believe that beauty is subjective would not be able to say so if they were to see you. Hopefully smiling and laughing with my country's much alluded and worldwide famous greenery as a backdrop. _

 

_ I am sure you can see that this letter looks a little bland but Mark told me that using exclamations was not mature and I want you to take me and my courting seriously. _

 

_ I want you to look at me and see someone you can spend the rest of your life with. Because every time I have talked to you, I have felt that you can be my future. And I may be younger than both you and Youngho but I assure you, I can be mature. _

 

_ And during this courting, I will prove it to you. I will show you that I am the best choice as a husband. Because I really want you to be mine. _

 

_ I can’t wait to read your reply and receive your lovely, handwritten letter. Please don’t forget to tell me what you thought of my courting gifts. _

 

_ Take care and be careful. I’ll be coming to steal your heart. _

 

_ Your dearest, _

 

_ Yukhei Wong _

  
  
  
  


Prince Wong’s writing seems more rushed. There is a slant to them, and though neat Kun can feel a sort of quivering excitement from the words.

 

The brunet feels his face heat up again in as many minutes.

 

Yuta places his chin on his cousin’s shoulder and coos, “Awww, He wishes to prove his love to you, Kunnie.”

 

Kun makes a noise at the back of his throat and throws himself at Jungwoo, hiding his red face the crook of the taller’s neck and shoulder.

 

Yuta is not angry at being dislodged. His teasing is just starting, and now he has even more material to use against Kun.

 

Jungwoo rubs Kun’s back, and the prince nearly believes the younger is on his side. “And he wants to steal Kun’s heart.”

 

“ _ Jungwoo, _ ” the prince whines as his cousin shuffles closer.

 

“One Prince wants to see you in his gardens, Kun. The other in a library. Which will you choose Kun? Hm?” the oldest of the three questions, right next to his ear because he is a menace.

 

“Both of you,  _ stop _ .”

 

The other two brunet in the room laugh. When neither of them ceases to stop, the prince becomes fed up and starts grabbing pillows to throw.

 

The first one hits his cousin square in the chest. The other hits his aide’s face.

 

Twin grins blossom on the face of the other occupants of his room, amusement and competition shining clear in their eyes.

 

“You know what this means, cousin?” Yuta asks, shuffling closer to where all the small throw pillows are.

 

“This is war.” Jungwoo says, looking at him with the same grin, already at the sitting area that is both far more defensible than the bed and has more pillows.

 

Kun places the letter and letter opener on his bedside table and hums, thankful for the distraction. “Bring it  _ on _ .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it?  
> Kudos, Comments, Constructive criticism and Discussions are always welcome ~  
> I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) if you'd rather talk there! I don't bite without permission ~  
> Also, I have [aesthetic boards](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2/status/1122647921193816065) for this fic now! Please check out my attempts!  
> <3<3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer, sorry about that :(   
> [Delle](https://twitter.com/layverse) was busy. But now they're a little free, so they beta-read this for me ~  
> They are the best, and you should def check out their work!!  
> Due to my exams, I currently do not know when the next chapter will come, but I'll start working on it as soon as my last exam has ended. Hopefully.  
> I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this fic, so I hope you enjoy?

The dining hall is illuminated with hundreds of lamps and candles and the air is rich with the smell of the food. The feast that lays before them is colourful as always but for some reason not enough to distract Kun from the buzz in his blood that refuses to disappear.

 

He takes his usual place, seated between his brother and the Priest of the Sun.

 

“Chenle, how are you feeling? How was your day?” Kun asks as soon as he is seated, keeping his voice low. 

 

Chenle turns away from him without speaking a word, then becomes sullen because there is no one else he can talk to either. Kun attempts to initiate conversation again but he is ignored with the ease of practice.

 

The chatter along the table is ever-present and with Chenle still ignoring him, Kun sighs and decides to try again later. He ends up in a discussion with the sun priest and the head librarian as they wait for the king.

 

The priest, Jongin, asks after some specific books on philosophy by an old lady. Kun doesn’t remember Hui Yin from his classes but he finds her works interesting now that it is without a tutor and expectations, or at least that is what he tells himself.

 

The sun priest is animated in his conversation, “-I already have the book on her thoughts about knowledge and knowledge hoarding. I wanted the books she wrote on aesthetics. The one with the goat and honey analogy.”

 

An aide sweeps into the room just as Yixing is replying. It is not his father but from the color and seal of the aide, it is a royal message from his office. All conversation halts and they all turn to stare at the woman for the message.

 

As the aide gets down in a bow and recites off a page, it becomes clear that his father would not be feasting with them today. Though not unusual, it is rare for the king to skip dinners given how many courtiers, officials, ministers and diplomats gather here each evening. 

 

As soon the message ends, glances were thrown around the room, discreet if not for how many of them happen at once. The conversations start up slowly again. Kun’s eyes catch Yuta’s, sitting on the other side of the table a little further down. 

 

The older man shakes his head a little to signify that he does not know of any event that might have held up the king in his office for so long.

 

Kun purses his lips and sits back a little of the buzz, the high feeling fading.

 

“--in the morning. I will have an assistant keep the books out for you both.” Yixing’s voice comes back into focus as Kun startles out of his thoughts.

 

“You really are the best, Master Yixing.” Jongin says with a hearty laugh.

 

“That would be most kind, Master Yixing.” Kun adds with a smile, just a beat after the priest.

 

It is then that the attendants came forth just as his father’s aide starts packing up and leaving.

 

After the wine is poured and the food served on their plates, the poison tasters come forth to try everyone’s food. When ten minutes have passed and no one has kneeled over dead, everyone gathered starts to eat.

 

Kun, however, pushes his food around on the plate. His father is absent and Lele refuses to speak to him. The rose hue clouding his eyes because of the letters is fading as reality comes back in stark contrast.

 

Like the dutiful aide he is, Jungwoo stands three steps behind him. Though Kun cannot see him from his vantage point unless he turns, he can feel the other’s concerned gaze on his back.

 

“My prince, you are being obvious.” His voice comes near his ear, as he takes two steps forward to whisper. As swiftly as he had stepped forward, he steps back.

 

Kun withholds a sigh and animatedly throws himself into the first conversation he finds an opening for.

 

When dinner finally ends, Kun heaves an internal sigh of relief at being allowed to flee from the forever tension riddled event. 

 

Chenle, still sulky, runs away as soon as he is able to, his harried governess following behind. Kun wants to call him back but knowing better than to call attention to himself, decides to seek Yuta out.

 

He joins his cousin on the way to their chambers and shoos away Jungwoo to get his own meal. The younger boy rolls his eyes but takes his leave.

 

They both part for their own room with a “good night” and with an unspoken promise to see each other in the morning.

 

.

.

.

  
  


The summons from his father to meet for supper are surprising.

 

He steps into the room, Yuta at his left and Jungwoo one step behind on his right.

 

His summons had been delivered by Jungwoo as he came back. Another servant had been sent to fetch Yuta.

 

At the gate of the study Jungwoo gracefully falls down in a prostrate as Kun and Yuta take a few more steps inside.

 

The king, sitting at his study table, stands as they enter, leaving the documents he had been pursuing on his desk in a pile. An aide hastily starts to right them and another comes forward and shows them to the side room with a bigger table.

 

Kun and Yuta, after so many years of having it ingrained in them, bow down and wait.

 

“Stand and join me, sons. Today I am here in my capacity as your father and uncle.”

 

Kun and Yuta stand slowly.

 

The king is smiling and Kun can’t help but smile back at his father. As he and Yuta move to hug the king, he thinks of how he hasn’t been able to talk to his father for quite a while. His father holds him tight and Kun melts into his embrace.

 

They take their seats when they step back. This is unlikely to be a mere social visit though, of that he is aware too.

 

“Yuta! Look how beautifully you are growing up. The splitting image of my sister.” his father's voice is joyous as he steps forward and carefully cradles Yuta’s face in his hands.

 

“My dashing looks had to come from somewhere in the family tree.” Yuta, the epitome of confidence, says and both the others sitting next to him laugh a little.

 

“Your dashing looks have been getting complaints too, nephew mine. Be careful of that flirty nature, the diplomats are unlikely to say good about us if you don’t stop seducing their spouses.” the king’s voice is still playful even as he scolds Yuta.

 

Yuta’s cheeks colour and he coughs.

 

“Of course, uncle,” the brunet says, a little abashed as Kun does his best to suppress his cackles. Yuta glares at him which just means he has to try harder still 

 

“Zitao has said good things about your progress in his martial arts class, Kun. Are you trying to set a good example for Chenle to follow?” his father turns to him next, ruffling his hair before sitting down.

 

Kun feels his cheeks redden considerably as he rights his hair. Yuta’s face transforms into a wide grin just shy of a teasing smirk. Kun, knowing it to be a breach of manners, reels in the urge to smack his brother. 

 

“I am trying my very best, father.” He says, flustered.

 

“And I am proud of you for it. It is also already showing results, Zitao says.” His father eyes twinkle and his voice sounds proud. Kun feels the familiar flutter in his chest, the widening smile on his lips that accompanies his father’s hard earned praise.

 

And while this conversation is light-hearted, the undercurrent of tension is still present, so Kun is unsurprised if heavy hearted, at the next topic that his father raises, “Kun, my dearest son, you are aware that I love you right?”

 

Kun withholds the urge to bite his lips or sigh. He looks at his father, straight in the eyes as he replies, “Of course, I know father.”

 

“I know you might harbor anger towards the council and myself son, but don't forget you are a prince, and with the privilege comes responsibilities. Your marriage is one of them.” the solemness of his voice feels at odds with his loud personality and it makes the words he has said even heavier.

 

“What you are doing is not something we see often in our world of power struggles. You have been put in a precarious position where you will have to balance interest with distance. Do not misbehave or show too much affection for either of your suitors publicly. If we are not careful then it may lead to the crumbling of decades old alliances. Do you understand that Kun?”

 

The brunet’s throat is dry and for some reason the letters, hidden in his room, feels darkened now. A part of him feels guilty and wants for them to spontaneously combust. His heart longs to read them again though, even as it wishes for them to disappear. 

 

Fear hold his tongue hostage so he nods, scared to do anything else.

 

His father sighs and gets up, finally breaking the eye contact. It is only then that the prince notices that except him, Yuta and his father, no one else is present in the room.

 

His father walks over to the portrait of their family he keeps in his study, eyes caught on a single figure, “The alliance and your marriage are important, but you are my son. I had wished for you to fall in love. It will not be the case now but I refuse to send you in a house of snakes or do something which may make you miserable for the rest of your life. If those boys do not behave as befitting princes, or should they force you in some way, let me know. And I will go against the council should I have to.”

 

His voice is strong and loud once again. Firm and determined and brave the way Kun has heard no one before. This is his father, a general and the father to a whole nation, who has fought on both the battlefield and out of it. Who has done his very best for his country and family. He may have been distant but the prince has had no reason to doubt his love.

 

“Do you trust this of me, Kun?” he asks, looking into his eyes again.

 

There has only ever been one answer to this, “Of course, father.”

 

His father's smile is blinding and Yuta’s hand sliding into his, grounding. There is still guilt, heavy in his bones, but it does not seem so suffocating.

 

Maybe the letters are a breach of courtship rules, but maybe they are a pathway to love that his father speaks so fondly of. And surely he does not need to speak of it to his father if he is just trying harmless communication.

 

Kun smiles back at his father.

 

The warmness of his father’s words become interlaced with mischief in his eyes. Kun raises an eyebrow, smile twisting at the edges in confusion. Yuta’s grin grows sharper once more in anticipation.

 

“Then again, neither of your suitors are bad on the eyes, so I think it would not be a difficulty to marry either of them for you, eh?”

 

“Father!” Kun’s voice is aghast, as he hides his burning face in hands and his father laughs, accompanied by Yuta’s crackling.

 

.

.

.

 

Yuta and Kun make their way to the prince’s room with full stomachs, in companionable silence, before meeting Jungwoo halfway.

 

His face is a mix of concern, annoyance and fondness and he keeps shooting looks into Kun’s bedroom as they step inside his sitting room.

 

There is faint shuffling from the bedchamber, but Kun, knowing Jungwoo has been in the room does not feel that concerned and just shoots it a look.

 

“What did the king say?” the younger asks, distracting him as soon as both Kun and Yuta are inside and the door has closed behind them.

 

“He wants me to be careful about my decision and that should I not wa-” the older brunet trails off, when once again noise from his bedchamber comes. This one even louder. “Jungwoo, is there anyone in my bedroom?”

 

The younger brunet sighs. Yuta’s hand slides into the inside of his robes where he keeps a small knife. He levels a sharp look at Jungwoo and both the older men grow tense and wary.

 

“It’s Chenle and Jisung, calm down. They snuck in here for some reason, and they don’t know I am here. Or that you are, given the noise they are making.” The aide's voice drops to a whisper.

 

The other two brunets in the room relaxes instantly, one rolling his eyes, the other huffing out a laugh.

 

“Let’s see what the little demons are up to.” Yuta says, turning and heading towards the sliding doors that lead to the bed chamber. Seeing as the door is open and the separation between the bedroom and sitting room is just via a heavy curtain, it is easy for all three to catch the blond terrors red-handed.

 

What Kun does not expect to see is his study table's bottom drawer open, stationary strewn over his bed and floor, a key in Chenle's hand and an intricately carved empty box laying under Jisung’s foot.

 

Both young menaces turn to them as the curtain draws to the side. Their eyes widen and they hastily try to hide the two letters but it is too late.

 

Jungwoo and Yuta take a step back, hurriedly getting out of the room and closing the door knowing what is coming. Kun marches over to the two.

 

Face calm, if not for the angry set of his jaw, he holds his hand open. Jisung bites his lip and slowly places the letter in his open palm. After a moment Chenle does the same.

 

Both the letters are still inside the envelope, but that does not mean much.

 

Kun crouches down and places the letters on the bed in between them, “What were you doing?”

 

“I am sorry.” Chenle sounds guilty and it is only reflected more in the way his face has dropped.

 

“I will accept your apology after you tell me what you were doing. Jisung?” Kun does not let his anger or disappointment show in either his voice or on his face.

 

Jisung shifts, his face a mirror of Chenle’s, “We just wanted to make sure.”

 

Chenle whips around to glare at Jisung, but it only lasts a moment in the face of Kun’s expectant stare.

 

“We heard the stinky diplomat give Woo a letter for you from their stinky prince-” Chenle begrudgingly begins,

 

“-and we don’t want you to go so we were looking for them, to see what was written in them- Jisung adds,

 

“-and we just wanted to read them, we weren’t thinking of burning them or replying in your name!-” Chenle interjects hastily,

 

“- We just wanted to read to make sure that they were not mean to you!” Jisung finishes sullenly.

 

“Have we not talked about why reading other people’s private letters is a bad idea?” Kun questions when they both stop.

 

“We have.” Chenle says, looking away again.

 

“You said it was allowed in emergencies though!” Jisung protests immediately, pouting at him.

 

“And did this qualify as an emergency?”

 

Both the prince and the squire look down again and slowly shake their heads.

 

The brunets sighs, “You know if you want to read letters I get, you have to ask permission, yes? I don’t mind letting you read most of the letter I pen because I trust you. Is my trust misplaced?”

 

They do not reply.

 

The prince takes hold of their chin and lifts their heads. Neither meet his stare for a few moments.

 

“We are sorry to have broken your trust.” Jisung says, finally breaking.

 

“It wasn’t Sungie’s fault. I am sorry for being stupid and for pushing him.” Chenle follows after Jisung.

 

“I will accept your apology if you promise to not behave like this again.” Kun says and feels most of his anger melt away at their enthusiastic nodding.

 

“We promise!”

 

“We won’t do this again!”

 

Kun sighs, picks up the letters and settles down between the both on the bed. He drops the letters in his lap and ruffles their hair, “Next time you want to read something just ask me.”

 

“Does that mean we can read them now?” Jisung asks, a little excited.

 

The brunet gives a sigh, already dreading the consequences, but nods at the blond, “I suppose so.”

 

Chenle wastes no time, he snatches the letters from Kun’s lap and starts running. Jisung is a step behind but quickly goes and opens the door to the sitting room for the prince.

 

“Chenle!” Kun splutters at his younger brother’s back, as the young prince pulls the letter from the envelope and starts to read out loud.

 

“Prince Kun, I hope this letter gets to you in ti-” he reads, running from the bedchamber to the main room.

 

“Chenle get back here! Those are private letters! Don’t read them out loud!” The older prince calls in protest as he follows after him.

 

Both blonds ignore him, giggles and fake barfs mixed in with the words of the letter as they leg it away from him.

 

The brunet runs after the two, round and around the sitting room. Yuta and Jungwoo, both of whom were in the room engaged in conversation, look at them.

 

“What happened?” the taller asks, amused and confused.

 

Kun catches up with his younger brother just as he is opening the new letter.

 

“Jisung, catch!” the blond shouts at his friend and throws the other letter, still in the envelope at his best friend.

 

Jungwoo snatches it from the air and raises his eyebrows.

 

The children boo and the aide ignores them.

 

”Let me guess, the kids wanted to read the letters and found out where you ‘hid’ them.” He sounds exasperated.

 

“I did hide them!” the prince objects. The kids snicker.

 

“Seriously Kun? You have been putting everything you want to hide in the same place since you were six. A kid could have found them. These kids did find them.” Yuta points out.

 

“ _ Shut up, _ Yuta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter?  
> Kudos, Comments, Constructive criticism and Discussions are always welcome ~  
> I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) if you'd rather talk there! :)  
> Also, [aesthetic boards](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2/status/1122647921193816065)! One for every chapter! Please check out my attempts!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! I also have a   
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) if you want to talk to me there! Discussions and constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
